After Story
by mlljclock
Summary: Saito and Louise have slain the ancient dragon and have come back to Earth. How would the anime portrayed their life on Earth? What happens when they aren't the only Halkeginians to make it to Earth? *My take on an after story.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello comrades, this is the first chapter of my **_**Familiar of Zero**_** fanfiction I'm going to be writing. It takes place after the end of the anime when Louise and Saito arrive in Japan after getting married, and I do not own **_**The Familiar of Zero**_**. ~Moose**

**XxXxXxX**

Saito looks into the eyes of his newly wed wife, Hiraga Louise, with wonder in his eyes. He has just brought his most beloved person to his world after being gone for two whole years in hers.

"_This silence is killing me, what does she think, what if she doesn't like it here and doesn't want to come back, oh God" _Saito worries to himself. Being all caught up in what will happen if he doesn't make a good impression he doesn't notice Louise staring in amazement to the brand new world she has just been exposed to.

"Oh Saito, it's wonderful!" his wife exclaims, bug-eyed at the tall buildings and the writing she doesn't understand.

"I'm glad you think that, I was worried" Saito says, underselling what was happening in his mind. "I'll take you everywhere; give you the full experience of Japan."

**XxXxXxX**

"Wow," Louise says, "what is this? what is possible of going this fast?" she says with open admiration on her face looking at her husband. Upon hearing this, Saito chuckles to himself noticing all the looks his beloved is getting, he understands because who lives in Japan and doesn't know about trains.

"This is a train Louise, this is how most Japanese people get around" careful not to make his tone of voice make it sound like she isn't smart.

"It's incredible, what does that say?" she says pointing at the train route.

"Hey you dumb bitch, if you don't bother to learn the language of the country you're in, get the hell out." A man states, clearly a racist douche; Louise opens her mouth to ask why he would say something like that when her husband steps up;

"Hey asshole, she comes from far away and doesn't need her view of our people tarnished by your filth" Saito yells at the man.

The man notices the approving looks Saito is receiving and doesn't let it end there. "It still doesn't give her the right to come into our country and be nothing than a waste of spa…" the man gets cut off by Saito unsheathing Delfringer and pointing it at the man's throat.

"Don't speak about my wife like that" Saito says and sheaths Delf, "Let's get off here Louise."

**XxXxXxX**

"I'm really sorry Louise, please don't think badly of Japan because of him" Saito says asking for forgiveness on behalf of Japan as a whole.

"I don't" she tells her husband wholeheartingly. "After what you had to in Halkeginia" she starts,

"Yeah, like fend off an army of seventy thousand" Saito finishes, able to make jokes about the ordeal he had to go through to protect his wife.

"Yes that's what I was going for you jerk" she says jokingly. "So what is this place" she asks, just now realizing she is in the middle of a beautiful landscape with kids playing on metal contraptions and people having picnics.

"We're in the park, I know I never asked, but are there really no parks in Halkeginia?" Saito asks.

"No" his wife says answering in one word, still taking in the surroundings. _"This is really beautiful, I can hear children laughing, I wonder if I will bring our children here…" _her train of though is derailed by embarrassment flooding her face. _"What am I thinking about, Saito and I haven't even… even…"_ now muttering incoherently out loud, Saito asks what's wrong.

"Nothing, nothing, hehehee," embarrassment still flooding her face, not wanting to bring on the wrath of his wife he forgets it.

**XxXxXxX**

After finally regaining her composure she realizes that they have left the park. "Where are we going to now?" she asks, clearly excited for where they go now.

"Well, now we need you some regular clothes" Saito states, having Louise realize the looks she has been getting.

"Are my clothes not acceptable here?" she asks, feeling a little offended that her aristocratic dress that she takes such pride in seems to not be welcomed here.

"No, it's not that" Saito sighs, "it's just that in my world, magic only exists in T.V shows and what you're wearing looks like cosplay" he finishes.

"T.V? Shows? Cosplay?" she asks in unison, Saito facepalms.

"_It's going to take a long time to get her used to this"_ he thinks to himself, rubbing his temples. "I will explain later, let me just get you some clothes" Saito lets go of his face and they walk into the store.

"Alright, let's get you…" Saito says to be cut off by a timid voice speaking to him,

"E-e-excuse me s-sir, can y-you p-please not bring a weapon into t-t-the store" a tiny store attendant says to him.

"Oh, yes please excuse me, I'm so sorry" Saito explains to the clerk who visibly relaxes hearing that he isn't here to cause trouble. "Can you get her some cute clothes for me" he asks,

"Hai, right this way ma'am" the clerk responds cheerfully and drags Louise to the back.

**XxXxXxX**

After about a half hour, Louise and the clerk come out of the back, "over here Mr." the clerk calls out, upon hearing that Saito sighs with relief

"_Thank you God, they're done"_ he thinks to himself. He was getting tired of constantly explaining to scared workers he wasn't here to start problems, he turns around only for his jaw to hit the floor, he sees his wife in a pink and brown stripped shirt and a short black skirt with a black hat adorning her head.

"Wow" Saito breathes out unable to say anymore, truly stunned by the sight of Louise in the clothes of his home country.

"Well don't just say _wow_ baka, h-how do I look" his wife asks.

"I can't imagine that it's the same woman I brought in here," Louise starts to blush at his words when he continues, turning to the clerk and says "are you sure you didn't switch girls back there, my wife couldn't be this beau… _GUH_" Saito is interrupted by a kick to the groin; all the men in the area give a sympathy look to the man now lying on the floor.

"I knew this dog couldn't be this nice" the clerk looks at the pair stupefied… _"wife?"_

**XxXxXxX**

Saito finally gets off the ground in a couple minutes and hobbles over to his wife and the clerk talking on a bench. "That was un called for Louise" Saito says with pain still lining his voice.

"You deserved it, jerk" she retorts coldly, looking away and puffing out her cheeks in an adorable pout; the definition of tsundere.

"I was surprised to find out you two were married, at such a young age too." Saito shares a look with his wife who just scoffs and turns her head, with his voice still off from the bombardment his crotch just went through he explains,

"She comes from far away, and it's normal there" he gives their cover story. The clerk just nods her head, about to speak up, Saito does first,

"Why was everyone so afraid of me, yes I have a sword but they acted like I would take it out and slaughter them all." The clerk stiffens, but remembers that he is a good man;

"There have been several thug attacks on the marketplace recently, so everyone is on edge" she tells holding back emotions.

"If they ever come here, give me a call" Saito writes down his home address and number.

"Thank you" says the clerk.

**XxXxXxX**

** Aaaaand that's chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed, review what you thought, give me your suggestions and critiques (I can take it), and don't forget to follow and favorite ;D have a great day ~Moose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello comrades, welcome to the second chapter of my story and I hope you all enjoyed, I want to explain some things that were brought to me: Yes, Delf was destroyed by the dragon, but was repaired as a wedding present (in my story), next, Saito won't just get away with pulling out a sword on a train, that comes later. Anyway, I do not own **_**The Familiar of Zero**_**, enjoy.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Saito," his wife asks. "What was on that piece of paper you just gave her?" she asks jealously as the pair walks out of the store.

"Nothing, nothing," he replies a little defensively, "I just gave her my home address and home phone number so she can contact me if the thugs come by again."

"Phone number?" she asks, "what is that Saito?" she says still questioning him.

"It's nothing Louise," he tells his beloved nothing but the truth, most of the time. "A phone is something you use to talk to someone even far away.

"I don't get it," his wife says, earning her husband a complementary facepalm. "What?" she says noticing her husband's display. "I'm not stupid!" she yells at him.

"I'm just realizing how long it's going to take to get you to this world" he says still burying his face in his palms. "I'm glad I brought you here, but this is going to be trouble" he admits.

"Well I'll do what I can" she says lovingly looking into his eyes, she slowly gets on her tip-toes and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"SAITO?!" a male voice calls out from behind the married pair. "What the hell was that? Where the hell have you been?! It's been two years!" the male figure then runs up and gives Saito a hug.

"H-Hayate?!" Saito returns the hug in full, "Hey man! I thought I'd never see you again! How have you been?" Saito answers energetically hugging the man back, while Louise looks at the boys, awestruck.

"Saito, who is this" his wife inquires, still shocked on the amount of PDA coming off the two men in front of her.

"This is my good friend Hayate Mariko from school," he informs her, jovially, still hugging his friend. "We've been friends ever since I was a small child." Louise opens her mouth to respond when Hayate cuts her off first.

"Saito, we're good friends, and I've known you for a long time right," Saito nods his head, wondering where this is going, "I know you have terrible luck with women, what the hell were you doing making out with her," his friend questions him. Saito opens his mouth to come up with something, knowing his friend would never believe he got married, when his wife drops the "bomb."

"Nice to meet you Hayate-san, I'm Hiraga Louise, Saito's wife," she says with an open sense of proudness, Saito's jaw hits the floor and he turns to his friend.

"Ah yes of course, Saito's wife," Hayate starts with a calm demeanor, he then turns and punches Saito in the gut as hard as he can,

"What the hell do you think you're doing jackass! You are gone for two years, come back, and say you're married?! Dude, I'm not into you like that but I missed you almost as much as your parents!" He barks while Saito is still regaining his breath, with Louise helping him up, Saito starts to think.

"_It's been bugging the back of my mind ever since we got back from Halkeginia, I was wanting to put it off until later, but I have to face my family, they won't just up and forget two years of me going missing."_ He sits in silence, while getting a quizzical look from Hayate, who in turn is getting a death glare from Louise.

"Louise, calm down," he says to his wife before his friend blows up, "I deserved that, I didn't take into consideration about how my loved ones were affected by my time with you," he tells his wife.

He turns to his friend, whose face he still can't read, "Hayate come with me, I will explain everything to you as well as my parents at my house. Hayate just nods.

**XXXXXXX**

Walking back in silence for around ten minutes, Hayate finally speaks up, "Saito do you know what happened to your family?" he asks his friend.

Hearing this, Saito can't help but feel a little worried, but then his friend speaks up again, "nothing fatal happened to your family, they're fine," hearing that, he relaxes. "Your 'disappearance' nearly destroyed your mom, she completely shut down" he says, making Saito hang his head, desolated. "It took her a full year to even _sort_ of cope with you being gone, she still isn't right" he says before Saito interjects.

"I never meant for what happened to happen," he trails off, looking at his wife who is starting to tear at that statement, "but I wouldn't have changed it if I had a choice." She visibly perks at that part, so he continues, "I enjoyed my time, I met Louise and fell in love, she made me work for it, but I'm glad I did." He says not telling a single lie to his friend.

"How can you say that," his friend barks, "do we not matter enough for a phone call? Do we not matter enough for a letter? What you are saying is: pushing your mother into depression was worth it?" His friend says accusingly.

Saito was going to defend himself, but then it clarifies for him, _"I barely thought about my family at all."_ He thinks, realizing his friend had hit home.

"You're right Hayate, I was intractable, and didn't think enough of my family, but I _did NOT_, ignore you all on purpose." Saito defends himself. By this time, they had stopped walking and were now bickering in the streets.

"What do you mean?!" his friend, now feeling offended and degraded asks, "you had time to find a _wife,_" purposely spitting acid on the wife part, "but you couldn't find a phone to contact us, your mother almost took her own life you moron." His friend finalizes his point.

"I-I-I didn't know, Hayate please forgive me," Saito says almost wanting to break down, but doesn't, keeping composure in front of his friend. Louise pats her husband's back.

"Hayate-san, please wait for Saito to explain himself at his house, you will learn it's my fault, please don't hate Saito." She says almost begging, not wanting her husband to lose his best friend because of her.

"Alright," Hayate finally gives in, "I will give you the benefit of the doubt because we are such good friends," he says, even if a little callously. _"I'm still only being this cold because if this is true, Saito got a girlfriend before I did._"

"Thank you Hayate-san," Louise says brightly.

"Please, call me Hayate."

**XXXXXXX**

** Thanks for reading as always, I hope you like it. Please bear with me, I try to add good vocabulary, but it is sometimes hard to come up with other ways to put: "He says," or "He states." I'm trying and I hope you don't have too many complaints. Please review, leave what you thought and what I could improve on, I can take it, I changed my writing style because I got a review saying it would be easier to read, I do read your reviews, thanks again. Stay beautiful 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Hello friends, welcome to the third chapter of my story, thank you the great feedback I've gotten, I did not get any complaints about last chapter, and that gives my mixed feelings, I don't know if I did good, or you aren't voicing your complaints. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Alright then, Hayate," Louise says with a slight chuckle.

"Easy Hayate, I don't need you of all people to take her from me," Saito says to his friend. "I put in enough effort for her to be with me," he says blatantly. Louise blushes.

"I won't dude," Hayate says with a laugh, "so how did you manage a wife in two years?" he questions Saito.

"Well, let's just say I was employed under her, almost like a servant," he states, not remembering that it is not common for people to have servants in Japan.

"What?" Hayate inquires, "a servant?"

"Well her family was pretty important in politics, the kind that is fairly wealthy," he says before his wife cuts in.

"Saito, I thought you were going to tell your family what really happened to you," Louise asks questioningly, not knowing why he is going to tell his family but not his friend.

"Wait that was a lie?" Hayate asks, "dude come on, don't pull anymore crap." Hayate says a little offended.

"Thanks _darling_," purposely putting sarcasm on the "darling", "yes and no Hayate, it was a lie but then again, it wasn't." Hayate looks confused. "I was something like a servant," he says, noticing his friend is still perplexed. "I'll explain at my house." He finishes.

"Alright," Hayate says, "but it better be good."

"Oh it will be," Louise finally speaks up with a mischievous tone.

**XXXXXXX**

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrive at Saito's house. _"This isn't going to end without pain."_ Saito thinks to himself, he starts shaking, so his wife takes his hand.

"Are you alright Saito?" Louise asks him

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just worried about my parents, what if they won't be happy to see me?" he asks.

"What do you mean Saito?" Hayate asks.

"Well, I disappeared out of their lives with no warning, and now I'm back out of the blue." Saito says depressingly.

"Either way, they thought you were dead, they'll be excited don't you see," Hayate begins before Saito interjects.

"They _thought_ I was dead, when they learn I was fine all that time, well, they'll think I didn't contact them on purpose" Saito responds solemnly.

"Well, that is a valid point you got there bro, I didn't kick your teeth in because your wife here told me to wait," Hayate said winking at Louise who flinched.

"Well we can't stay out here forever," Saito breathes out, "let's do this."

**XXXXXXX**

After knocking on the door, the trio walk in, when Hayate whispers to the pair, "I'll go check on them."

As Hayate walks into the parlor, he speaks to Saito's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Hiraga," he starts.

"Hey it's Hayate," Mr. Hiraga says, "How are you today?" he inquires.

"I'm doing well actually, how is your wife?" Hayate asks looking at Mrs. Hiraga.

"I'm fine Hayate, and please, call me Ayako," his mom says.

"Actually, I'm good with Mrs. Hiraga," Hayate explains respectfully. "I prefer to refer to adults as Mr. or Mrs. Last name. It keeps things simple."

"I suppose it will have to do for now," Ayako sighs, letting it drop for now.

The trio of the Hiragas and Hayate walk into the kitchen, Ayako thinking of a plan to get Hayate to loosen up around them. After Saito vanished, she leaned on Hayate like a crutch. Almost like a surrogate son, to extinguish the pain of losing her own. She had been crushed when the police told her they would no longer be putting resources into finding her son.

"Actually, I have something to tell you about…" his words are left up in the air as the phone started to ring. _"thanks phone, just when I was about to tell them."_ Being honest with himself, he really didn't want to do this to Ayako.

"Hiraga household, Ayako speaking," Saito's mom said into the phone. "Okay… yes… I see… are you sure?... alright then I'll ask." Without turning around Ayako speaks to Hayate in a voice that sounded like a dejected whimper. "What was it you wanted to talk about Hayate?"

"It's actually about Saito…" he says, almost carefully, like the words were glass that was going to shatter if he handled them wrong; and with the way Ayako was acting, something definitely came up.

It was at this point, while his mother's back was turned, Saito entered the kitchen, with Louise hanging on his arm. His father however was facing right at him. Saito puts his hand up to his father, almost like a silent "please hold on."

"What did you have to tell me…" Ayako says almost sharply, still without turning around. Her tone shocks everyone in the room, except Louise, the only one who doesn't know that Saito's mother is one of the sweetest people on the planet.

"Who was on the phone?" Hayate inquires; almost positive something involving information about her son has come up to surface. Hayate has always been good with reading clues and making deductions. "_Sherlock"_ on BBC is one of his favorite shows, and has always found detective work intriguing.

"That was the clothing store in the mall in town, they said something quite peculiar…" her tone has shifted from one of destitute whimpering to one of accusation and suspicion.

Hayate is confused at this point, for he has no idea that Saito and Louise went to a clothing store in town. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks back. Saito, with a look of determination pulls Hayate back and takes his spot not two feet away from the back of his mother.

"They said someone named Hiraga Saito and his _wife_ came by and…" she decides to turn around to face Hayate and accuse him of withholding information about the disappearance of her son, but instead of coming face to face with Hayate, she comes face first into a hug from her long lost son.

"Mom, I'm home," Saito sobs into her hair. Saito is quite a bit taller than his mother at this point of his life. His mother's face is stuck in a shell shocked expression with her face buried into the crook of her son's shoulder.

"Mom I'm so sorry," Saito croaked, "I'm so sorry that I am a sorry excuse for a son," the overwhelming emotions he is forced to confront lay siege upon his psyche and his legs give out from under him. "I'm so sorry for the pain, suffering, and heart ache I've put you through." He almost yells, tears streaming down his face.

Saito is now in a complete prostrated prayer position, head touching the ground; in the most respectful bow he is possible of giving. Ayako bends down and envelopes her son in her arms, saying nothing, the mother-son duo sit crying, revealing in each other's presence that they have unwillingly abstained from for two years.

**XXXXXXX**

"You say this man pointed a _sword_ at your throat on a train?" a man says to the thug Saito threatened on the transport.

"Y-Yes Gwen-sama," the man says in a deep bow. "He and this pink haired bitch were being loud and I thought I would teach them their place but…" the thug's words are cut off by a stabbing pain in his chest.

"But my Lord… w-why?" he manages to choke through his blood before he bursts into flames, screaming in agony for a full thirty seconds before succumbing to the pain, passing out and dying.

The man replaces his great sword on his back and orders the remains of the _filth_ to be taken care of.

"Gwendolyn, summon my four-knights… we have a new pygmy to squash." Lord Gwen says to what appears to be no one.

"Yes father," a figure says, stepping into the light, "it will be done."

**XXXXXXX**

**Alright there we go!**

**This chapter took so long to get out because I was afraid of the scene where Saito reunites with his family, if it seems awful… that's because it is. I'm sorry that scene was so bad, but the story will get better. I have a general idea of where this story is going and how I want it to get there. If anyone can tell me where I got Gwen and his four-knights, I will mention them in the next chapter. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE GIVE ME MORE**


End file.
